


The Wind and the Waves

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: "Do you regret it?"Maggie's hand finds Lucy's under her tarp, wraps their clammy fingers together. "Which bit? Absconding with a navy hunter or falling in love with the pirate we were supposed to catch?"





	The Wind and the Waves

It's long after six bells, and the sea is black. Under a brooding, starless sky, the _Reckless_ hurries over the waves. Her sails are full, and white crests of water scatter back from her prow like startled gulls. Holding a line lest she fall from where she's perched almost on the bowsprit, a small figure draped in a tarpaulin shields a lantern from the wind.

Its weak flame illuminates a sheet of parchment, a letter written in a hurry in sloppy, large handwriting. A broken seal pulls the edge of the parchment down, preventing it from flapping.

Another figure, also dwarfed by a tarpaulin, appears from out the shadows, coughs to let the first know she's there, give her time to hide the letter. She doesn't.

"It's just me."

"Maggie. You're late."

Maggie pulls back the hood of her tarp, sits a little way back from the bowsprit. Her hair is tied back in a tight braid. There's a deep, fresh cut on her cheek, barely scabbed over.

"Come down, Lucy."

"I'm on watch."

"Lucy."

Lucy grunts, folds the letter and makes her way to where Maggie is sat. She takes Maggie's chin between gentle fingers still damp with spray, turns her face until she can make out the wound on her cheek. Maggie's eyes shine in the light from Lucy's lantern.

"I'll heal," Maggie promises.

"You'd better." Lucy runs her thumb over Maggie's bottom lip, sighs when Maggie kisses the pad of it, before she finally slumps down on the deck. "Where's the Terror of the High Seas?"

"Having a nap."

Lucy leans her shoulder against Maggie's. They stare out over the dark waves, each swell rolling in from nowhere, slipping unseen beneath them and it feels like they're headed into unchartered territory despite Havana being only hours away.

"Do you regret it?"

Maggie's hand finds Lucy's under her tarp, wraps their clammy fingers together. "Which bit? Absconding with a navy hunter or falling in love with the pirate we were supposed to catch?"

Lucy smiles, her lips cold and wet from the sea air. Maggie's feel much the same, when Lucy kisses them.

"When you put it like that," Lucy whispers against Maggie's mouth, "I don't much regret anything at all."

Far away, far and faint on the horizon, the night sky is beginning to turn grey. Maggie lifts a stiff arm, points at the marker of the rising sun.

Wordlessly, Lucy gets to her feet. She holds out her hand for Maggie, helps her up. For just a moment they stand, resting their foreheads together.

The roll of the _Reckless_ through the waves is familiar now, and they cross the deck with ease, nodding a silent hello to Vasquez who's on next watch. There's a pirate standing watch outside Alex's cabin and he glares at them, still unsure of the two ex Navy officers, even months after they had joined Alex's crew. He lets them in though, and they duck into Alex's cabin.

She's up again, sat at the tiny table dripping with charts, a candle burning low next to her hand. She's changed out of her bloodstained shirt, or perhaps Maggie made her change.

"We'll make Havana by morning," Lucy says.

Alex just nods, poring over some map or other Lucy and Maggie know by now she has memorised. The two of them share a look. Alex is driven, yes. No one becomes such a feared pirate by chance, but since James' letter she's been a woman possessed. They'd made a five day journey in three, the _Reckless_ ' masts near screaming under the weight of the taut sails, Alex herself running on catnaps and the coffee they'd picked up from a merchant trader.

Now they were hours from Havana and an officer turned private citizen, Captain James Olsen, and his wife Kara, formerly right hand to the dread Captain Danvers. The dread Captain Danvers with black circles under her eyes, hands trembling as she moves a compass over a map she's not really seeing.

As one Maggie and Lucy hang up their tarps and make the half stride across the cabin to Alex's side. She nearly sobs as they fold her into an embrace, grasping at their arms with weak fingers.

"She'll be okay," Maggie whispers, over and over against Alex's ear, as Lucy rubs her shoulders.

"What if she's not?" Alex whispers, staring at her charts. "What if we're too late?"

Lucy grabs Alex's three cornered hat from where if hangs on its special hook next to her bunk. "I'll eat this stupid hat if Kara isn't perfectly safe, waiting for you with all the food you can imagine."

Alex manages a laugh at that, and Maggie and Lucy share a relieved smile. Maggie tugs at Alex's shoulders, and she gets up, using the sway of the _Reckless_ to move them all to her tiny bunk.

Her swords and pistols are laid out on the thin, tangled blanket. James' letter, with Lucy's half still folded in Lucy's shirt, rests on top of them.

They've found her, the first sentence reads, ink smudged before it could dry.

Outside, a clear voice rings out. "Land ho!"

Alex takes the hands of the two women she never thought she'd fall in love with. Now she can't bear to think of fighting without them at her side.

"Ready?" she asks.

Maggie winks at her. "We'll try not to get arrested for desertion."

Lucy bites her lip. "It's going to be an interesting family reunion."

Alex leans against her. "We're your family now, Lucy. Me, Maggie, Kara, James..."

Lucy takes a breath. "Then we'd better go make sure they're okay."

Outside Vasquez sings out "Havana!"

The three women share tender kisses, whisper _I love you_ 's as they buckle on their weapons, and the _Reckless_ ploughs on through the waves.


End file.
